1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Radio-Frequency (RF) signal of karaoke data receiving pack and karaoke system using thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to an RF signal of karaoke data receiving pack and karaoke system using thereof, in which an extension pack is combined with an extension pack slot such that songs are easily added and a main body has a computing function and a wired or a wireless serial communication function and is easily connected to an external computing device so that a user can enjoy Karaoke using the computing function of the external computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Karaoke system known as a popular entertainment apparatus has been developed into a potable Karaoke device constructed in such a manner that a microphone and the main body of the system are integrated into each other owing to a demand for space saving and a development of semiconductor integrated circuit technology. The portable Karaoke device has an outer appearance similar to a microphone and includes a microphone grill placed on the top of the main body and various circuit components arranged inside the main body. In addition, numeral keys required for selecting a song number are located on the front face of the main body, and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) for displaying a selected song number is disposed above the numeral keys. A video signal output from the portable Karaoke device is provided to a video input port of an Audio-Video (AV) system such as a TeleVision (TV) receiver through a cable and an audio signal output from the portable Karaoke device is transmitted to an audio input port of the TV receiver through a wire to be reproduced.
However, the conventional portable Karaoke device is large, heavy and expensive because all of the components are mounted in the main body.
In the meantime, a variety of electronic game devices, which can be easily connected to a TV receiver having a screen larger than that of a computer monitor and audio processing performance superior to that of a computer such that users can enjoy games, are put on the market. PLAYSTATION® of Sony Co. and XBOX® of Microsoft are typical game devices. Furthermore, a high-performance Central Processing Unit (CPU), a large-capacity memory and various peripherals as powerful as those of a personal computer are mounted in the game devices because a CPU processing speed and memory capacity are remarkably increased. However, these game devices are used only for games, but not used for other purposes in spite of their high performances.
Moreover, a game program is installed in a personal computer such that a desired game or a desired song can be downloaded to enjoy. However, the lyric of a selected song cannot be displayed using the personal computer.